


S...Samantha?

by Sams_Moosette



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Gender or Sex Swap
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-12
Updated: 2015-07-12
Packaged: 2018-04-09 01:02:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4327884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sams_Moosette/pseuds/Sams_Moosette
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You wake up in the morning and discover something strange has happened...</p>
            </blockquote>





	S...Samantha?

Last night seemed normal you ate dinner which consisted of bacon cheeseburgers and a salad for Sam. You watched a movie and afterwards snuggled up in the said moose's protective arms.yep everything seemed normal until the next day.

While your eyes were closed you reached over and stroked Sam's hair,it was long and you didn't mind but somehow it seemed longer then it was last night.

'That's impossible, hair grows but not that fast in one night.' You though to yourself pressing yourself closer to your boyfriends body,that was when you noticed something else was off, Sam was well built and had pecks but what ever your body was currently pressed up against didn't feel like Sam's muscled chest you leaded back and slowly pulled the blanket away from his body not liking what you saw one bit

Sam winchester… your boyfriend had breasts! 

You pinched your self before getting out of bed and walking to the bathroom where you splashed cold water your face nothing seemed to work which meant you weren't dreaming.

"Um…Samantha?…it's time to wake up!" You called pushing the she mooses arm.

After a little bit Sam woke up and gave you a smile.

"Hey babe whats up?" He/she asked placing a kiss on your forehead.

"Whats up? hum …look at yourself in the mirror and tell me what's up." You said.

Sam gave you a confused look before moseying out of bed and looking himself over in the mirror

"What the hell?" He says only his voice is a bit higher pitched.

"Dont tell me …the job last night…it was a witch wasn't it?" You asked crossing your arms.

"Yeah,she threw a hex bag at me before we killed her."

"And you and Dean just walked away not thinking this would happen?" You said loudly.

"F/N I've been prosesed by lucifer and Ive been soulless but I never imagined some crap like this would happen." Hes said as you tossed him a red plaid button up.

"I suguest you put that on I can usually handel when your shirt less …but untill we can fix this you've gotta keep your girls covered Samantha." You blushed registering what you just said.

"Forget I even said anything."now get Dressed so we can track down someone who can help us." You said tossing him a pair of jeans.

"I ..love you too?" Sam said said sarcastically.

You wiped the sweat from your forehead"I'm sorry…its just that you make a beautiful woman Sam but…I want you back to normal."

"I know there only needs to be one gorgeous woman on our team." Sam said giving a you a playful wink.

"Stop it sam! They'll be plenty of time for flirting when your back to being my strong sexy manly hunter." You said giving him a small peck on the cheek


End file.
